Many Years Later
by PuellaMagiAlexMagica
Summary: Takes place years after the victory against evil. Peace was restored and life has returned to normal. But for what we know is that some heroes are mortal, but their legacy lives on for eternity. ( SPOILERS for the name of villain in upcoming Season 2 )


_**.:Many Years Later:.**_

_It takes place years after Wander and Sylvia__'__s victory over Lord Hater and the Army of Watchdogs, and then later Lord Dominator with help from Hater and Peepers after they pulled a heel face turn. The galaxy is safe and peaceful once more as evil and hate were vanquished by one powerful thing in existance,_**_love_**_. With happiness and glee, the heroes were greeted with cheers and cries of joy each time the citizens of every planet see them. Life was wonderful again and stories of Wander and Sylvia__'__s heroic deeds were spreading like wildfire. Children wanted to meet the heroes of the galaxy someday, parents smiled at that, knowing that they will.__Tragically, like almost every creature in the galaxy, the heroes were mortal. They couldn__'__t live forever. It__'__s never fair, but it is life after all. Wander, who was now older traveling with his best friend by his side, who also seem to aged as well. Sylvia dreaded the day that Wander would die before her, but Wander would reassure her that he would never leave her behind even in his impending death. She would smile again, but she would look worried without her buddy knowing. Days has passed until that fateful day._

_One day, while traveling to Bingleborp, the first planet they saved, The cute creatures greeted them with joy and gratefulness of what they done. Wander was about to greet them back when suddenly, he was short of breath. He let go of his cane his father passed down to, trying to gasp for air. The Binglebops were panicking, they lead Wander to a nearby medic. Sylvia watched the whole thing, knowing that she was maybe right that Wander would pass away one day. The doctor Binglebop told Sylvia that she__'__ll see Wander now that he is on his bed. Sylvia very nervously entered in, saddened so much at what she has seen. Her best friend, hooked to some wires and IV__'__s. It seems to the doctor and Sylvia that Wander has not much time left. Tears building up in her eyes, Sylvia nuzzled her buddy gently, begging him not to go. Wander asked her if she remembered what he said to her since days has passed. It__'__s that he will never leave her, even if death take him away. Sylvia calmed down just barely, still refusing to let her friend go, the light she was protecting since they met. Wander told her he love her and nothing will keep them apart, exactly as he said when he and Sylvia visited Janet. With a last breath, The star nomad is gone. The medic Binglebops entered in and tried so much to revive him, A couple of them leading Sylvia out of the room, she was bawling so hard. Minutes later, Wander was pronounced dead._

_News spread so fast than a lightning bolt, everyone alike refused to believe it. A week has passed, a private funeral was held for Wander. Beeza, Westley, Badlands Dan and almost everyone who Wander and Sylvia met were there. After the service, Wander was buried near a field of flowers, knowing that Wander loves flowers. Sylvia was so __devastated, she doesn__'__t know __what to do. Her friends at the funeral offered condolences, hugs, and a flower crown from Badlands Dan. This doesn__'__t make her feel better about what she lost. Days has passed since Wander__'__s funeral, Sylvia was heartbroken to do anything, but she was being very kind towards children, telling them stories like how she and Wander returned the egg to the nest, how they helped the Baaaa-halians deal with a mean troll by simply ignoring him, and how Wander find Captain Tim and they give him to Lord Hater, making him happy, and so many more. Telling them these stories ease the pain of losing her friend, but the pain is still there._

_One day, before visiting the children of Bingleborp, she stopped dead in her tracks and coughed so much due to her age. She was short of breath too, the same thing that happened to her buddy! Her eyes glazed over to the sky and saw an orange butterfly. Seeing it made her think of Wander, no, she can__'__t die right now. She must live for him. It__'__s what he wanted anyway! Using her strength, she tried to get up and limped her way to the day care. Sylvia made it, but she __collapsed __at the front door. The nearby Binglebops, who all watched the whole thing, panicked again. They helped out Wander and they will with Sylvia._

_Opening her eyes, she was hooked up with the similar wires and IV__'__s as her buddy__'__s. She was breathing a little labored. This is it, she is going to die the same way her best friend did. Her life flashed before her eyes. When she first met Ryder, to him ditching her after years of knowing each other as bounty hunters. She grew cold back then, until she met a certain nomad. He was sweet, kind and helpful. He helped her cheer up and to see the bright side of life. The first time, she felt genuinely happy and she warmed up to the little guy, she promised her self to protect him, the light with all her life. Back to the present, a single tear rolled down the zbornak__'__s neck, smiling, knowing she lived a very wonderful life thanks to Wander changing her for the better. Sure he was a little weird and a little stubborn when it comes to her needs, he knows well and they got each other__'__s back as true friends should. With a last breath, she said, __"__I__'__m coming to see you, buddy. Wait for me ,Wander.__"_

_News of Sylvia__'__s death spread fast like Wander__'__s. They died like weeks apart of each other. Everyone was grieving for the heroes who are dead, but they know that they were old, however, the two saved the universe all the same. Days later, Sylvia__'__s funeral is held and her hidden will tells that she wanted to be buried next to her best friend, Wander. Her wish was granted and she was buried next Wander__'__s near the hill of flowers. Even in death, Wander and Sylvia watched over the galaxy everywhere, the spirit of them made every planet a better place to live. If it wasn__'__t for them, they would__'__ve been swallowed up by evil by Lord Dominator forever. Happiness and Kindness were eternally around for futures to come. Every starry night, two stars brighten so much, it__'__s the tear they shed from happiness that even in death, their influence is always around. Their friends visited their graves, which is each adorned with Wander__'__s hat and Sylvia__'__s reins, leaving flowers, flower crown, jellyfish pie for Sylvia, everything they loved. Even Lord Hater visited them, he didn__'__t give them a spiteful look, but rather a thankful look that if it wasn__'__t for them, he wouldn__'__t be the person he is today, still emotionally unstable, but a kind overlord since Dominator is gone. Commander Peepers and the Watchdogs all agreed at his__sentient, they have all changed over the years as well. Everyone has returned to their daily lives, but they all took the time to thank the two saviors, who died weeks apart._

_The legend of Wander and Sylvia was passed down for many years to come for everyone to listen._

_**.:~The End~:.**_


End file.
